<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Back Surprise by honeyglazedbaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445053">Welcome Back Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyglazedbaby/pseuds/honeyglazedbaby'>honeyglazedbaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Steve Harrington, Cock Warming, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Power Bottom, Top Billy Hargrove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyglazedbaby/pseuds/honeyglazedbaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had been on vacation with the Henderson's for a little while and Billy decided to surprise him. Who knew how good this surprise would make him feel?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Back Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy. I love Dom Billy, but the thought of him being a big ol softie while Steve doms him just does something to me 🤩 shout-out to mach5plus1 for commenting such sweet things on my last two fics and inspiring me to keep writing 💕 just something I couldn't stop thinking about, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day! Steve was finally coming home from a vacation he took with the Henderson's and Billy couldn't be more excited to see his boyfriend. </p><p>While Steve was gone, Billy had decided to do something to surprise him. The brown haired boy had mentioned this certain fascination in passing one time fairly long ago, but Billy hadn't stopped thinking about it. When he heard about Steve's vacation, he knew exactly what he needed to do. He made the appointment, got it done, and hoped it healed by the time his boyfriend got home. </p><p>Billy drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his Camaro nervously. He sat outside the Henderson's house, waiting for Steve to say his goodbyes before joining him in the car.<br/>
Steve came bounding excitedly to the car, plopping himself inside and quickly throwing himself into the blond's arms. </p><p>"Billy!" Steve buried his face in Billy's neck, hugging him as tightly as he could. Billy chuckled, wrapping one arm around the excited boy's torso and used his other hand to stroke his hair. Had it gotten longer already? </p><p>"Hi pretty boy." Billy murmured. He pulled Steve away from him, much to Steve's dismay, just enough to plant a couple of kisses on his face. "Did ya miss me?"</p><p>"God, I missed you. I mean, I love the Henderson's but I just love you and I kept on thinking about you and and-" Billy cut off the rambling boy with a kiss, moving his hands to cup his face. The kiss deepened quickly, built up passion pouring from both boys. </p><p>"Let's get you home, beautiful. I'm sure the Henderson's don't want an explicit show in front of their house." Billy winked, drawing a blush from his boyfriend. He gave him one last sweet kiss, before settling back infront of the steering wheel. Steve sat close, resting his head on Billy's shoulder as the blond drove them to his place. Well, his parents place, but they were barely home and his little sister spent most of her time at the Sinclair's. </p><p>Steve was all too eager to drag Billy inside, messily kicking off his shoes and grinning ear to ear once they were finally alone. Before he knew it, Billy was shoved down onto the couch and Steve had found his place on top of him. Hands and lips started roaming. Woah, what had gotten into his boy? Not that Billy was complaining, but he did have something to reveal. </p><p>Billy caught Steve's wrists right as they were about to reach his nipples, one of Billy's most sensitive spots and Steve's favorite place to tease him. </p><p>"Listen Stevie, I got something to tell you." Those words had Steve looking a bit concerned. </p><p>"While you were gone, I-I got you a surprise" God, why was he suddenly so nervous. "I remembered how you liked these on that one guy at that party a few months ago and I had been thinking about it and I got them done just for you and-" Billy was rambling, so Steve shut him up with a quick kiss. </p><p>"Just shut it and show me." The brown haired boy murmured. Billy nodded and sat up just a bit, hesitating before finally pulling his shirt off. Instantly, Steve's eyes were drawn to the metal through Billy's pert nipples. His jaw dropped just a bit, and anxiety roared through Billy. </p><p>"Y-You know, if you don't like them, I'll just take em out and we can forget all about them." The blond went to cover his chest, but Steve pinned down his wrists. </p><p>"That's so hot." He whispered, seemingly entranced by the piercings. </p><p>"What?" Billy asked, his eyebrows still furrowed. </p><p>"God Billy, that's so fucking hot." Steve kept Billy's wrists secured with one hand, while the other wandered curiously over his chest. He plucked at one of Billy's nipples, not too hard, but immediately drew a low moan out of the blond. Any sensitivity the boy had before in that area seemed to have skyrocketed. </p><p>"Sensitive?" Steve asked, chuckling. His excited puppy demeanor had completely changed into something more in control and teasing. </p><p>"Fuck yeah, feels so good " Billy whined out softly as Steve continued to toy with his nipples. He had released Billy's wrists so he could pinch and pull at both piercings. His ministrations had Billy quickly hardening in his jeans, his breath already growing a bit labored. Right as Billy was closing his eyes and letting himself drown in this newfound bliss, Steve's hands were gone and he was off his lap. </p><p>Billy opened his eyes, confused,"What-" Steve quickly cut him off. </p><p>"Bed, now." He ordered. Billy was always the one bossing him around, but this change had arousal stirring in the blond's core. Billy quickly got up and headed to his bedroom, followed closely by Steve. The brown haired boy pushed Billy down onto the bed, lips finding his eagerly as his fingers scrambled to find the piercings again. He had Billy moaning into his mouth in no time. Steve let go of one of Billy's nipples so he could palm at his already hard bulge. </p><p>"These things already got you riled up, Bill?" Steve asked softly, giving one a particularly hard pinch and drawing a loud moans from his partner. "I wanna try something, strip." </p><p>Any other day, Billy might have spanked Steve for being so bossy, but this new aura he had around him had the boy willing to listen to any command he had. Billy quickly shucked off his jeans and boxers while Steve did the same and tossed away his shirt. </p><p>After both boys were nude, Steve shoved Billy back down, straddling his hips again. He ground his hips against his boyfriend's, rubbing their cocks together for a few moments. </p><p>"Here's what's gonna happen, baby. I'm gonna sit on your cock, no moving, just warming it while I play with your nipples. I wanna see if you can cum from just that." Steve gave him a mischievous grin, not unlike the one's Billy usually gave him. </p><p>"Steve I'm really not sure I can do that." Billy worried, chewing on his slightly chapped lips. </p><p>"Well we'll just have to give it a try." </p><p>Steve spat in his hand and stroked Billy's cock a few times, before positioning himself and sinking down. Both boys groaned. Billy grabbed Steve's hips firmly, already eager to thrust up into his tight hole. But Steve stayed planted in his spot.</p><p>"C'mon Bill, be a good boy for once." Steve murmured. He leaned forward, tweaking one of his boyfriend's nipples as he whispered,"Don't make me tie you up " </p><p>All the blood in Billy's body felt like it was rushing to his cock. Could he get any harder? This was a complete dynamic switch, but Billy was loving every second of it. </p><p>"But all I want to do is fuck you raw, baby." Billy whined, starting to buck his hips. Steve pinched his nipple hard, drawing out a high pitched yelp that left Billy's cheeks bright red. </p><p>"I said to be a good boy, Billy." The brown haired boy started toying with Billy's nipples again, stimulating him in just the right way. Billy could feel the fire building in the pit of his stomach in an unfamiliar way, teetering on the edge of pleasure and 'not enough'. He wanted nothing more than to flip Steve over and pound him until they were both out of breath, but this sort of pleasure was nice, too, in a sort of frustrating way. The blond let his head tip back, closing his eyes and he tried to focus on the magic his boyfriend's finger's were working. They way Steve was alternating between pinching and rubbing and even licking and sucking had Billy fisting the sheets and slowly clenching up. Before he knew it, he was teetering on the edge of an orgasm. </p><p>"Oh god, Stevie, I'm so close. Fuck baby, need to cum so bad." Billy babbled, eyes shut tightly and breathing labored. He was so so close, he just needed one last push-</p><p>Billy cried out and came hard as Steve's teeth nipped at his pert nipples. His hips bucked wildly as he had the weirdest feeling orgasm of his life. Good weird, definitely a good weird, but cumming without much stimulation to his dick left the blond feeling strangely squirmy and frazzled. </p><p>As Steve watched his boyfriend orgasm, he fisted his cock just a few times before spilling onto Billy's stomach. He moaned loudly, the visuals of the blond cumming from just nipple play and some cock warming had him cumming harder than he had in a while. </p><p>The boys panted, soft whimpers escaping as Steve slid off of Billy and snuggled into his side. The brown haired boy peppered kisses all over Billy's face, whispering about how hot it was to see Billy cum that way and how gratifying the dynamic change was. </p><p>As their highs ended, Billy finally piped up," You've gotta clean up this damn mess. Made me feel like a school boy creaming in his pants."</p><p>"Well that's kinda what you are." Steve snickered, yelping as Billy threw a pillow at him. </p><p>"You're welcome for the surprise, by the way." Billy murmured, winking at his boyfriend. Steve just rolled his eyes and smiled, kissing the other boy softly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>